


Buttercup isn’t Going To Be Too Happy About This

by marbee



Series: It Can Be Good Again [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: I may have gotten inspo from Jenna Marbles dog Kermit, thinking like a cat is so hard omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbee/pseuds/marbee
Summary: He had heard the One He Tolerates say that he wouldn't be too happy about what was going on and he couldn't help as to wonder why.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: It Can Be Good Again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613773
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Buttercup isn’t Going To Be Too Happy About This

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ladies and men and my non binary friends! This is just a random, little drabble from Buttercup's POV. All mistakes are mine!

I sit perched by the window. The One I Tolerate and the One Who Brings Me Food haven’t been here all day. Normally I wouldn’t mind. The One I Tolerate never lets me have any time fun and the One Who Brings Me Food is not use to me unless he is bringing me food. I have taken a nap in every room in this house, even in the One Who Brings Me Food’s room even though I’m not allowed in there. Once upon a time, I went into the One Who Brings Me Food’s room, and step into some smelly wet paste, got bored and walked around their bedroom. It was fun to see the One I Tolerate get mad, but the fun was over when she rushed me to the bathtub and started rubbing my paws in the water. I wanted to claw her but I can’t.

_“Katniss, it’s alright, it’s not that big of a deal” the One Who Brings Me Food says, trying to stifle his laughter. See, why can’t you be more like him._

_“Not it’s not Peeta, he got blue paint all over the floor and that white carpet you brought from the District 8! What kind of paint is this?” The One I Tolerate shrieked. I’m glad I’m missing part of my ear, so I don’t have to hear her annoying voice at full capacity._

_The One Who Brings Me Food shuffles his paws, “acrylic.”_

_The One I Tolerate groans._

_“It’s okay, Sweetheart. My yearly checkup is coming up soon so I can stop by District 8 and get another rug,” he says, putting his arm around her._

_It’s obvious that The One I Tolerate doesn’t like it when he leaves for a few days to wherever he goes. Neither do I, the One Who Brings Me Food also likes the occasional cuddle whereas the One I Tolerate isn’t too keen._

_“If you stop in District 8, that means you’ll be gone longer,” she mumbles._

_Yuck. They’re going to get all gross and sentimental again. Although I’m just a cat, even I caught on to how predictable they are. She’ll say she misses him or is going to miss him. He’s going to smile at her and say something stupid about she can’t get rid of him that easily blah blah blah and they kiss and sometimes other stuff. I don’t know what kind of other stuff; they usually kick me out of the room. Which happens exactly in this case._

_At least dry my paws off first._

Not that I miss them or anything, but I wonder where they could be. Is she going to the One Who Brings Me Food to wherever he goes? I don’t think I saw any of their suitcases this morning. Normally I try to sneak into the One That Brings Me Food’s because that’s where the treats come from when he comes back. Maybe they did leave me alone here. Traitors. The One I Tolerate did say as they were walking out of the door, “Buttercup isn’t going to be too happy about this.”

From where I lay, I can see the One Who Smells sitting on his porch. Maybe I can go live with him after I eat everything in this house. The One Who I Tolerate and the One Who Brings Me Food’s bedroom always have the window open. I could jump on the tree and climb down. It wouldn’t be the craziest thing I have ever done.

As I am contemplating my next steps, I hear the One Who Smells start to cackle.

I peer through the window; I see the One I Tolerate. _They’re coming home_.

I jump over to the top of the couch and lay as if I am about to nap. I can’t let them believe that I was waiting for them.

As I am about to shut my eyes, I hear the door open. The One I Tolerate says as she is holding the door open, “When Buttercup finds out and scratches him, don’t say I didn’t warn you, Peeta”. _They’re talking about me?_ I hop off the couch and make my way towards them.

The One Who Brings Me Food laughs and says, “I’m sure Buttercup and Charlie are going to be great friends.”

Charlie? Who’s Charlie?

I peer around the corner of the sofa and there I see it— _him_. Ick, right in front of me sits a big, strange, kind of ugly looking cat, with a similar fur color as mine. He’s making some heavying sounds and is drooling on the floor. The One Who Brings Me Food and The One I Tolerate crouch down and have their arms around him, as if they are trying to hold him back. I stay still from where I am standing, locking eyes with the creature. I can fight him, I have fought much worse and won. I can easily take down this thing.

I think The One Who Brings Me Food senses the tension between up because after a moment passes, he says “Hey Buttercup, meet your new friend Charlie,” inching him closer to be me, “he’s going to be living with us for now on.”

The One I Tolerate was right. I am not too happy about this.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeding my yellow lab and I was like heyyy..... what if they got a good boi. 
> 
> I'm finally on Spring Break and I finally have time to write!
> 
> Hope y'all have a great day/night, I have some dino chicken nuggies in the oven waiting for me.


End file.
